dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkgirl (TV Series)
DC's Hawkgirl , or simply Hawkgirl, is an American web television series created for Netflix by Melissa Rosenberg, based on the DC Comics character of the same name. It is set in the DC Cinematic Universe (DCU), sharing continuity with the films of the franchise, and is the second in a series of shows that lead to Outsiders' crossover miniseries. The series is produced by DC Television in association with ABC Studios and Tall Girls Productions, with Rosenberg serving as showrunner. Premiseedit After learning that her ancestor was a legendary warrior from Thanagar twenty seven year old Sheira Hall tries to rebuild her life as adetective, dealing with cases involving people with remarkable abilities in Metropolis City.] After her encounter with Libra, Hall begins to put her life back together, taking on a new case that makes her reluctantly confront her past and who she really is. Is she a regular human? Or can she become soemthing more.... the Hawkgirl. Cast * Emmy Rosum as Sheria Hall / Shayara-Hol / Hawkgirl- 13/13 * Anthony Mackie as John Stewart * Elizabeth Olsen as Paige Turner * Matthew Gray Gubler as Detective Manchester Black * Madison Pettis as Angelica De Luca * Echo Kellum as James Wright * Kate Walsh as Mayson Drake * Jared Leto as Demon Gray * Collin Farrell as Oscar Carrita * Terry Chen as Pryce Wang * Jessica Lucas as Inez O'Hare * Miriam Shor as Elizabeth Hall (Flashbacks) Episodes # "Scarlet Women"- Sheira Hall , an alcoholic detective who is descendant of a Thanagarian queen "gifted" with superhuman strength and flight, delivers a subpoena to strip club owner Nathaniel Gregory for lawyer Mayson Drake is having an affair with her assistant Pam behind the back of her wife Wendy Ross-Hogarth), exposing her abilities to him in the process. While not working, Hall spies on John Stewart , a bar owner who sees her looking into his bar and offers her free alcohol as a "Ladies Night" promotion, leading to the two sleeping together. She leaves upset after seeing a photo of a woman in his bathroom. Hall is approached by Brenda and Bill De Luca after their daughter Angelica began acting differently and disappeared. Hall discovers that Angelica is with Demon Gray, a man with mind control abilities who has been haunting her shared Thanagarian memories, which leaves her with PTSD, and whom she believed was dead. Hall wants to flee, but is convinced by her friend and foster-sister Paige Turner to help Angelica. Sheira finds her, but Demon Gray's possession is still over Angelica, and she murders her parents. # "Bywater's Syndrome"- Hall is investigated by FBI agent Oliver Clemmons , who discovers photos she took of Stewart. Hall lies to Stewart that she had been hired by the husband of a woman who John had slept with. John, having not known that the woman was married, confronts the woman about it, and when she goes to her husband, he attacks Stewart with a group. Hall embraces her abilities and helps fight off the men, and learns that Stewart worked for Hal Jordan, the original Green Lantern. Drake agrees to represent De Luca if Sheira can prove that Demon Gray exists. Hall remembers leaving Demon Gray to die after he was hit by a bus, and now tracks down the ambulance driver who had picked him up. The driver had donated both his kidneys to Demon Gray, and is now on dialysis. Hall donning a leather jacket and embracing her wings finds the operating doctor who anonymously donated the dialysis machine. He agrees to testify for De Luca, and reveals that he operated on Demon Gray without anesthesia since that would have blocked Demon Gray's abilities. When Drake meets with De Luca, the latter reveals that "Hawkgirl" was once under Demon Gray's control as well. # "It's Called Scotch"- Sheira and John bond over their similar past, while Sheira forms her alter ego of Hawkgirl to track down a surgical grade anesthetic to subdue Demon Gray. Drake, now divorcing her wife and unwilling to risk herself and her reputation despite the doctor's testimony, organizes for Turner to interview De Luca about Demon Gray live on her radio talk show. Turner asks that anyone who believes they have been approached or controlled by Demon Gray contact Drake , and then publicly insults Demon Gray on air. Angered, Demon sends police sergeant Manchester Black to kill Turner, with Sheira having to use the anesthetic on Walker to convince Black that he has carried out his orders and to hide her secret identity. Hall as Hawkgirl follows Black back to Demon, who orders Black to walk off a balcony. Hawkgirl again convinces Black that he has carried out this order by knocking him out and taking him to the street below, telling him as he wakes that she caught him. Searching through the house that Demon Gray was occupying, Sheira discovers a room full of photographs of her and photos of her vigilante alter ego suit. # "Friends"- Sheria investigates a case from jewelry designer Audrey Decker who seeks evidence of her husband cheating. Sheira tracks Decker's husband to a rendezvous with his girlfriend only to discover a trap set by Decker, who blames gifted people for the death of her mother during Eradicator's attack on Metropolis and who learned of Hall's powers from Spheeris. Angered as she recalls the death of her own parents, Hall convinces the Decker's to leave her alone with a show of her power and a bluff over the number of other gifted in the city. Drake and Sheria process a large number of people claiming to have been controlled by Demon Gray, forming a support group for those legitimately affected by him. Black attempts to apologize to a frightened Turner over his action while under Demon's control; they eventually bond over the experience. Sheira uses surveillance footage provided by Black and clues offered by the Demon Gray support group to learn that the photographer spying on her for Demon is her drug addicted neighbor James Wright. # "You Saved Me"- Sheira recalls her first time ever being a vigilante as she debates whether to save Wright or to use him as a means of locating Demon Gray. Turner and Black begin a romantic relationship with Sheira grudgingly allowing him to assist in a plot to capture Demon. Black supplies ex-special operations skills and contacts, including access to a hermetically sealed room in which Demon could be kept once the effects of the anesthetic wear off. They follow Wright to his daily meeting with Demon where photographs of Sheira are exchanged for drugs, which Demon Gray had forced Wright to become addicted to so he would obey Demon Gray even after his powers wore off, after around 12 hours of no contact. Black shoots Demon with the anesthetic; Sheira as Hawkgirl refuses to let him kill Demon so he can be used to prove De Luca innocent. Sheira flies Demon to Turner and the getaway car, but they are attacked by hired bodyguards who escape with the unconscious Demon. Hall then resolves to help Wright overcome his addiction. # "Number One"- Gray uses his powers to win a poker game, and spends his winnings to purchase Hall's childhood home. After paying a fellow inmate to beat her, De Luca confesses to Hall that she is pregnant with Demon Gray's child and has been trying to miscarry. Sheira gives her an abortion pill; Drake secretly takes the fetal remains. Stewart hires Sheira to help find the brother of someone, who has evidence on the death of Stewart's wife Reva Connors. Connors had left Stewart instructions to find a box she had hidden, but it was not there when he looked. Hall recalls Demon having Connors lead them to the box, with Hall digging it up before killing Connors. Sheira and John find the missing brother, and are given the file of the bus driver that accidentally hit Gray(and who John believes hit Connors). Seeing that the driver had been drunk, Stewart seeks revenge. Sheira intervenes and confesses that Gray forced her to kill Connors. Stewart leaves, unable to forgive her for hiding the truth and instigating an intimate relationship with him. # "Outrage"- A drunk Sheira , having been asked by Drake to convince her wife to sign divorce papers, accosts Ross-Drake in a subway and almost kills her. Ross-Drake refuses to sign the papers. Wright helps Sheira back to her apartment, where they find her neighbor Ruben, dead. Knowingly blaming Gray, Hall devises a desperate plan: get herself imprisoned in a supermax prison so when Gray inevitably comes for her, his abilities will be caught on camera. Turner and Black have their own plan, with Black following Gray's security detail, though he does not tell Turner when he finds them at Sheira's old house. Wright disposes of Ruben's body, though Hall finds him. Enacting her plan, Hall goes to a police station with Ruben's severed head and confesses to his murder. Her processing is interrupted when Gray takes control of the station and declares his love for Sheira, as she was the first person to resist him. He invites her "home", and Black later watches as Sheira voluntarily enters the house with Gray. # "#Hawkgirl!"- Hall spends several days living with Gray . Though he takes her phone so she cannot record him, she secretly gets Black's when she catches him sneaking into the house to plant a bomb. Not willing to let Demon Gray die until De Luca is free, Hall about the bomb. Gray, in an effort to prove that his nature was forced upon him, shows Sheira a pendrive (which Connors had hidden in the box) containing footage of his parents experimenting on him as a child, and him eventually stopping them by his command. Sheira shows Gray that he can do good with his powers by convincing him to save several people. She visits Turner and asks whether she should stay with Demon Gray and try to use his abilities to change the world for good. When Hall, knowing that Demon Gray will harm some of his "servants" if she does not return, goes back to Gray, she instead uses a distraction to incapacitate him as Hawkgirl and flies away with him. Then, Black is seriously injured by his own bomb, which Gray left for him. # "Penalty Box"- Turner races Black to the hospital, where he insists on seeing a Dr. Kozlov from his days as an Army sergeant. Kozlov gives him some pills, and his injuries heal miraculously. Sheira imprisons Gray in the hermetically sealed room, where she plans to torture him until he reveals his abilities on camera. Drake warns her that this would forfeit their case in court, and that the D.A. has offered a 20 year plea deal to De Luca if she pleads guilty. Sheira convinces De Luca to not take the deal, and devises a new plan. From the footage of Demon Gray's experiments, Hall discovers the names of his parents, Lisa and Albert Thompson, and from photographs realizes that his mother is a member of the support group. Hall as Hawkgirl confronts her and Albert, and convinces them to face their son. Sheira also forces Clemons to act as a witness. In the cell, Gray is remorseful, but Lisa attempts to kill him to stop him from hurting anyone again, and he makes her kill herself. Hawkgirl saves Albert from a similar fate, but Gray escapes. # "1,000 Lives"- Gray forces Drake to take him to a doctor; she goes to Ross-Drake, hoping Gray will force her to sign their divorce papers, but Demon Gray orders Ross-Drake to kill Drake with a thousand cuts. Pam arrives, and kills Ross-Drake to stop her. Thompson reveals that Demon Gray's abilities are a virus that he releases, and that a vaccine could be created from Hawkgirl's blood as Sheira appears to have become immune to Gray's influence. Black, under the influence of Kozlov's drugs (that enhance combat performance and numb pain) arrives at the cell, where Clemons is guarding the evidence needed to imprison Gray. Set on killing Demon Gray instead, Black kills Clemons and destroys the evidence. He finds Turner with Thompson, who is unsuccessful in creating the vaccine, but she sends Black away when she sees how unstable he is, managing to take some of his pills from him in the process. Gray gets De Luca released from prison and trades her for his father; De Luca kills herself, freeing Sheira to kill Gray. # "I've Got The Blues"- Hall remembers waking up after a car accident as the sole surviving member of her family, and being adopted by the Turner's in a publicity stunt by Paige's abusive adoptive mother, to help bolster Paige's fame as child television star 'Patsy!' Hall discovered her abilities soon after. Now, Sheira covers up De Luca's death and Demon Gray's involvement in it, and begins searching morgues for De Luca's body as a lead. Affected by an increasing lack of sleep, Sheira is injured in an accident, but does manage to find Clemons' body and deduces that Black killed him rather than Demon Gray. She agrees to meet with Black, and he attacks her in her apartment, overpowering the injured Hall. Turner arrives and uses Black's pills to help Hall defeat him. Not used to the pills, Turner requires medical attention. As she recovers in the hospital, Kosovo retrieves the unconscious Black from Sheira's apartment, and Demon Gray warns Sheira that he has found Stewart; Hall finds Stewart herself, in time to see his bar explode with him inside. # "Take A Damn Number"- Stewart survives the explosion revealed to be wearing a green ring that formed a construct that saved his life and reveals to Sheira that he was ordered by Demon Gray to destroy his bar. Turner learns that Kosovo works for "UGH", a company that also paid for Sheira's medical bills after her childhood car accident, and potentially played a part in her gaining abilities. After Stewart recounts the events leading up to the explosion, in which he followed Hall to confront Demon Gray, they realize that Gray is keeping Black alive to try and boost his abilities, and may be testing his increasing hold over people. While they investigate, Stewart forgives Hall for her role in Connors' death, and the two begin to grow close again. They find a nightclub where Gray tested his enhanced powers, and are confronted by him there. He reveals that he has been controlling John the whole time, having made him forgive Sheira to earn her trust, and now unleashes Stewart on Sheira, escaping while they fight. Police soon arrive and are overpowered by John's ring, but Hall manages to knock him out but not before she removes the ring. # "Heroes"- With Stewart unconscious and requiring medical attention, from Hal Jordan—who has previous experience treating gifted individuals—agrees to look after him while Hall tracks down Demon Gray, who is unsatisfied with Black's efforts to increase his abilities so far. Black has been using the fetal remains that Drake kept, and believes that a full dose of his extracted drug could now make Demon Gray powerful enough to control Hall. Using Stewart's phone, Sheira tracks Gray to the apartment of a wealthy couple, whom he has enslaved, in time to see Black die. Stewart awakens, and decides to leave and go with Hal who explains that he is the new Green Lantern. Sheira confronts Black at the couple's yacht, where he takes Turner hostage. When Hall allows this, Gray believes that he finally has control over her again. However, when he tells her to say "I love you", Hall says it to Turner instead, and snaps Gray's neck embracing her Thanargarian heritage. Hawkgirl is arrested for the murder, but Drake secures her release, leaving her to get calls from people around the city who have heard of her heroics and seek her assistance. Category:TV Series Category:The TV Universe (Bat24) Category:The Dc Cinematic Universe (Bat24) Category:Live Action Category:Netflix Category:Series